


Suddenly it's Moirail Cuddlepile Movie Night

by OtherCat



Series: Recovery Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Sometimes you settle down for movie night and it's suddenly moirail cuddlepile night instead.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas
Series: Recovery Stuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132622
Kudos: 33





	Suddenly it's Moirail Cuddlepile Movie Night

What you have here is a tired gangly troll (not clown) spread out mostly on the floor and between Karkat’s knees. Karkat is combing Gamzee’s hair, giving you an almost defensive, angry look. It’s also a guilty look, like anyone could have done anything about what is colloquially known as The Massive Epic Clusterfuck (Hi John!). It was going to be movie night but it is apparently cuddle with Moirail night instead.

Gamzee is a brain damaged wreck, your Bro (not Dirk) defenestrates himself if someone (not you) doesn’t keep an eye on him, Terezi is definitely looking for a ghost. Jade is everywhere at once a lot of the time, Rose has black ick some of the time. John needs to literally grow up, even the best Dad in the world is going to be at the end of his rope after who knows how many decades of thirteen forever and never fourteen. You all make previous Earth Pantheons look sane by comparison. “Moirail time is chill,” you tell Karkat. “I can stick around or go back upstairs.”

One of Gamzee’s eyes slits open, purple and an orange that should have been a danger sign of anger or whatever, but was actually because a tiny nasty little lizard person shot him in the eye twice, the second time because he wanted to see if it would grow back. (It did. You aren’t sure if it’s because highbloods really are that sturdy or because Gamzee has some kind of horrific actual magical curse going on where he can’t die and keeps regenerating.) He mumbles something to either you, or Karkat. “Is that stick around or fuck off, big guy?” you ask. He pats the floor and mumbles again. 

“Okay, cool.” You settle down beside him, and he sort of wraps an arm around you. The first time he did this, you maybe panicked a little bit. The creepy and absolute knowledge of being watched had put you in a bad mental place on the meteor and you hadn’t known how to handle it because it was too familiar. Then there had been feeling guilty after the fact because somehow you hadn’t realized that a fridge was not a great place to lock someone, even if he was broadcasting a terror field and was or had been Up To No Good. (Someone else should have been in charge, possibly actual adults but oh wait, there weren’t any because S-shit is a bildungsroman.)

“I know you don’t feel comfortable around him,” Karkat says. What he also isn’t saying is that this was just going to be the two of you, and then suddenly lap highblood. 

“He snuck up on me a couple times,” you say. “And okay, pretended he was going to shove me in the refrigerator a couple times.” You’re up against Gamzee’s side, but you can kind of feel Karkat shiver. Karkat had panicked over that, then screamed at the both of you. “We are otherwise pretty okay with each other.”

Gamzee mumbles something, probably reassurance of some kind at Karkat. One of his hands goes up and paps at whatever it can reach. Karkat purrs roughly back. Then he nudges at you, and mumbles some more. “Movie night? Or something else?” Gamzee signs an “M.”

“Miyazaki or Disney?”

Gamzee signs another M, then he signs an N. He’s getting better with signing, but he might not be able to use vocal speech anymore. Jane’s working on him whenever she gets the chance though, so who knows.

“Nausicaa? Can we follow with _Porco Rosso_?” 

Gamzee signs a Y.

“Awesome.” 

Movies are started, popcorn is popped and you all settle down on the couch. Gamzee wants in the middle, so his arms are full of bitches. (You know this because he nods a little when you ask.) Gamzee never gets tired of the Giant Isopod Movie. He’s watched it a hundred times, never gets tired, never gets bored of it.

You knocked it at first because how could giant isopods and giant mushroom poison forests have evolved so quickly, but never again because Dirk and Jade forced you to read the damn manga and now you know the giant mushroom poison forests and the bugs are part of a scheme to renew the Earth and coincidentally destroy the human species and replace it with a better one.

(Karkat does not know how you couldn’t tell that the plants and bugs were obviously a bioengeneered terraforming/land renewal system just from the movie. IT’S A MAJOR PLOT POINT OF THE MOVIE, DAVE.) 

So you watch Nausicaa and Kushana be super extra on the screen, though not as extra as they are in the manga. (Moral: Learning pacifism sometimes involves walking over corpses after having made them. Also, evil is part of a system. Removing something evil from that system helps make it less evil.)

You are not sure Gamzee is actually getting anything of that from the movie. He might just like the weird singy noises the isopods make, and have a crush on Nausicaa. (It would be hard not to.) Also he hasn’t read the manga yet, and might not be able to, and that’s where you get a lot of the “moral of the story.” On the other hand, he might be. Who knows. Gamzee is asleep by the time credits roll and you watch sky pirates being pirates. 

**Author's Note:**

> \--Gamzee signs "m" for Disney because he usually wants to watch Mickey Mouse.


End file.
